Blackmailed
by princesskun
Summary: One drunk night with her boyfriend was all it took for Kagome to find herself in a compromising position: being blackmailed by Inuyasha to be his sex slave. InuKag, lemons, AU, BDSM (more prevalent in later chapters), slight OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm princesskun~

I used to write under a different pen name, but for different fandoms and it was a long ass time ago.

This entire thing is based off a roleplay I'm currently doing, so we'll see how it turns out!

Disclaimer: I don't fucking own anything c:

Sorry this is short, I swear my stories are longer!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps of her home; she was tired and bitchy and just wanted a nap. As her door jingled with keys, she heard her roommate Kikyo's giggles through the cherry wood. She was up to no good; most likely she was doing something Kagome would have to fix later. Cautiously opening the door, Kagome found herself vindicated in seeing that she was in fact right. Kikyo was sitting there in Kagome's biggest nightmare's lap-Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a rich, self-absorbed bastard who didn't give two shits about anyone but himself. Sadly, Kagome was the only one to see the truth- most people loved Inuyasha. He was the top dog- the king of parties, booze, and sex. Oh, and he was one of the richest bachelors in her town. Hell, even Kagome's boyfriend was close friends with the asshole. Ever since Inuyasha insulted Kagome in freshman year of high school by calling her a "dirty, good for nothing whore", she's hated him. It was always him who ruined everything. He convinced her first boyfriend that she was cheating, he _accidentally _dropped her history project in the mud, he turned her closest friend into a submissive sex fiend, and he became all buddy-buddy with her latest boyfriend.

Looking at Kikyo, Kagome noticed that her roommate's legs were closed at the moment, but her skirt hiked dangerously high around her thighs. Inuyasha's hand slid up her bare skin, fingers teasing at the hem of the already dispaced garment. As Kagome snorted in disgust, the pair looked at her; Kikyo was flushing bright red and Inuyasha say there with a smug smile.

"Hey 'Gome" Inuyasha said, making sure to keep his voice husky and sultry and unable to keep his eyes from looking over you. Kikyo simply smiles.

"Hey Kagome - I didn't think you'd be home..." Kikyo checked the clock, realizing that Kagome was in fact not early. "Oh...I guess we just lost track of time."

"Don't worry - we didn't make any messes." Smirking, Inuyasha's other hand hid itself somewhere behind Kikyomakig her squirm for a moment.

She quickly stood and fixed her skirt, refusing to make eye contact with Kagome. "I'm gonna run to the store. Do you want anything specific for dinner?"

Kagome narrowed her hazel eyes slightly at Inuyasha before turing to Kikyo. "I've lost my appetite, so don't worry about me." After directing another glare towards the asshole in her house, Kagome cautiously walked towards her room to take off her uniform: an apron, white blouse, and a black skirt for her waitressing job. Hearing Kikyo's giggle again before the light slam of the door, Kagome assumed that both Inuyasha and Kikyo left the house to God knows where. She quickly slid off her sweaty skirt and pulled on a pair oh gym shorts determined to relax and enjoy her alone time.

"I'll never get tired of staring at your ass, _Kagome_." A feeling of dread washed over her as Kagome slowly turned around to find Inuyasha leaning cockily against the door frame, a proud smirk adorning his face. Her eyes narrowed and against her will her face began to heat up.

"What the fuck do you want Inuyasha?" Refusing to make eye contact, she chose to stare at Inuyasha's black, shiny shoes.

"You. You gave me such a nice sample on Friday, I can't help but come back for more." Inuyasha grinned even wider, and casually placed his hand in his pocket.

"Fr-friday? What are you going on about?" Kagome furrow my eyebrows and try to remember what she did Friday night. The only images that filled her brain were those of her and her boyfriend, Kouga, taking a shit load of shots and getting wasted just before Kouga called Inuyasha...

Having already taken time to ambush Kagome with this, Inuyasha click on the TV in the living room, visible from Kagome's doorway. Pictures of her naked, sucking Inuyasha's dick, letting it slide between her tits, entering her nude pussy, and signs of hand prints on her ass from his spanks flick as Inuyasha changed the images one by one. "You might not remember. You were really drunk. Still...if you look...here..." Inuyasha paused on an image of Kagome on all fours above Kouga, taking Inuyasha's dick from behind as she stared at Kouga's passed out form. "You were quite ravenous..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly backed away. "There's n-no fucking way! I'd n-never let you touch me!" She stared down at her hands in shock, refusing to look up at the cursed pictures "W-what do you want" She whisper softly

"Undress. Kikyo will be a while. I gave her a long list." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, grinning ear to ear, his hard on was extremely prominent in his pants.

Kagome shook her head no multiple times "Th-this can't be happening! I w-won't be your slave!"

"Thats fine. I'm glad I've always told Joey to watch you around other guys. This will just prove the point to him when I come forward with this." His face changed, showing contrition and fear at betraying a friend. "Man, I don't know what to say...I was so drunk, and she just took her clothes off. I found these on my phone...I'm so fucking sorry." Inuyasha snap back to my smug smile. "I'll give you three little rebellions after that. If you fail to follow my commands to the letter, I'm sending him, your teachers, all your friends, all of _my_ friends, and your boss these pictures. We'll see how long you can convince people you're not a cock hungry slut."

Kagome glared at him, feeling deeply and truly pissed and humiliated. Thinking over her options, she realized she have no other choice but to give in.

* * *

So….? Thoughts? Comments? Ideas?

Oh, if anyone would like to beta for me- that would be great, I could beta in return!

Review please c:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back!

This chapter is longer and contains lots of steamy action, so please don't read if its illegal in your country!

Also, I know that Inuyasha's being a total asshole, buuut you'll just have to wait a little for things to change ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_Kagome glared at him, feeling deeply and truly pissed and humiliated. Thinking over her options, she realized she have no other choice but to give in._

She slowly began to take off her button up blouse, pulling it over her head to leave her in a blue lace bra. Refusing to make eye contact, she hoarsely whispered, "For how long?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and gripped her neck, walking her back into the room. After closing the door with his foot, he snarled down at her, "Until I'm tired of fucking you, slut. Now get on your knees and suck my cock like you're trying to save your relationship." Inuyasha pushed Kagome down to her knees with the hand at her throat, grinning as she blushed. Kagome unzipped his pants and with shaky hands as she managed to pull both them and his boxers down, exposing his hard, long dick to her. Feeling herself blush even more, she glanced up at him before leaning down and giving his dick a light lick to the tip. Kagome quickly took it all in her mouth, feeling slightly repulsed but at the same time she couldn't help but feel excited. Slapping Kagome's cheek, Inuyasha growled lightly. "Come on, slut. You sucked better dick when you were drunk. Take off the bra as punishment." Inuyasha rested his hands on Kagome's hips, smirking as he thrust occasionally into her mouth, sighing happily as she service him. Looking around, Inuyasha saw pictures of Kagome and Kouga climbing, hiking, camping, out on the town, in sweet little photobooths with romantic kisses. Inuyasha grinned ear to ear, knowing that Kouga had _no clue_ Kagome would do this.

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha before taking off her bra and sucking harder and deeper. Feeling his dick hit the back of her throat, Kagome started to gag slightly and tears formed in her eyes. Seeing Inuyasha grin caused her temper to rise, hating how much he was enjoying her misery. "Go ahead and cry, slut. You're going to swallow my load, tears or no." Inuyasha gripped her raven hair, pushing himself into her mouth, letting his hard dick bury its way down her throat. When Kagome's nose was buried in his pubes, her jaw covered in spit from the gagging, Inuyasha held her still and shook her head slightly, rubbing her mouth and throat on his dick. When Inuyasha released her, he watched, laughing as Kagome fell back, choking from his cock. "You've got ten seconds to swallow me like that again, or I send the photos. I'm not going to help you this time." Inuyasha began counting down as Kagome recovered on the floor. Kagome blinked away the tears, refusing to let Inuyasha see them fall. Panicking once he reached five seconds, Kagome grabbed his hips, took Inuyasha's dick in her mouth, and forced his hips against her jaw. Chocking and gagging, Kagome felt her spit drip down onto the floor and she hid her face against his hot skin.

"Mmm...good little slut. Look how much you like my cock already. Lick it, let it rest on your face like a good whore. A cheating whore." Inuyasha smirked again, looking down at Kagome's shaking form. She closed her eyes in shame and quickly did as Inuyasha said, afraid of being punished more. As his dick lay against her spit covered face, Kagome felt it pulsing and throbbing, making her become even more disgusted with both of them. "Go ahead, kiss it, stroke it. Keep rubbing it on your face. You begged me to slap you with it last time you had it here, you know." Inuyasha shivered faintly as he felt her following the orders perfectly. His hand reached down, caressing her face as a sweet heart would - knowing it would only piss her off more.

Kagome clenched her fist tightly, and soon her nails drew blood and it dripped slowly to the ground. "W-why are you doing this to me?" She whisper brokenly against Inuyasha's dick

"Because you're a hot fuck. Now make me cum. I'll let you choose, swallow it, or on your face, but I swear if a drop hits the floor before a part of your body, these pictures are as good as sent." Inuyasha stared down at her proudly, knowing the last thing she want to do was get him off, let alone be anywhere near his semen.

"You're disgusting" Kagome frowned at his dick knowing just a hand job won't get him off and leaned in, taking his dick in her mouth once again. Kagome let it go in deep, just not as deep as before, but deep enough so that she was gagging and coughing all over it. After a while, she felt Inuyasha coming close and she gently reached her hand up and cupped his balls before gently stroking them. When Kagome felt Inuyasha cumming, she grabbed his dick and aimed it straight at her face, making sure it all hit it.

Inuyasha groaned as he grow closer, twitching as each shot splatters on her cheeks, eyes and forehead. As his orgasm subsided, Inuyasha looked down, seeing his cock and Kagome's hands messy with semen from the last few spurts. "Lick that up, slut. Nothing goes to waste."

Scrunching up her face in disgust, Kagome did as Inuyasha said and making gagging motions as she swallowed it. "Disgusting, just like you"

"For that, you get to clean it up with your fingers and swallow the rest of it." Inuyasha stepped back and slid up his boxers, putting his cock away. He made sure to watch her so that she would follow through.

Frowning as Kagome was almost finished with the task, she stood up slowly. "Is that all?" She muttered hopefully.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could lick the last bit of cum of her fingers. "Take that and start rubbing yourself. You get to cum while rubbing your clit with it."

"And if I don't want to cum?"

Inuyasha let out a loud, throaty laugh. "I know you do. You begged me to make you cum with a finger in your ass on Friday..." He mockingly smiled. "...and from now on, when we're alone, you call me Sir or Master."

Kagome cringed at his words and shook her head "I don't want to cum ... _Master_." She whispered with as much venom in her voice as possible.

Inuyasha stepped up to her carefully to keep her cum covered fingers from spilling any. Reaching down, he checked her panties with his hand, feeling for moistness. Kagome blushed brightly at his actions and felt dread washing over her as she knew she was getting horny and she knew her panties were soaking wet. "Yeah...that's what I thought." Inuyasha rubbed her juices on her moist lips. "Put your hand down there, get on your knees and cum. Kouga will be here in ten minutes. You want him to see you like this?" Kagome shook her head no and quickly got on her knees once more and started rubbing her clit quickly, biting her lip to keep herself quiet as she slowly let herself go. Inuyasha roughly fondled her breasts, kneeling in front of her and letting his hot breath touch Kagome's cheek and neck while his palms squeezed and pressed her chest. "Cum like a filthy little slut. Rub my semen into that clit like a little whore. Tell Master you love it, beg him to let you cum."

Kagome glared up at him and whispered "Master, I love this so much." She bit her lip again to stop a moan. "Please, let me cum!" Starting off sarcastically, her voice became more and more desperate at the end as she felt herself nearing her climax.

"Go ahead and cum, sweetie. You'll be nice and relaxed for your boyfriend when he gets here." Letting Kagome finish herself off, Inuyasha walked over to her dresser and opened her underwear drawer. How Inuyasha knew exactly where it is startled Kagome for a moment as he pulled out a clean pair of lace panties. From his pocket, he took out a small vibrating egg with a wireless remote. After Kagome fell apart on the floor, Inuyasha handed her the toy. "Put this in yourself and put on these panties. They'll make sure it doesn't go anywhere."

"You have got to be kidding me" Kagome grudgingly place the toy in her and slid on the panties, followed by a pair of shorts, a bra, and a tank top. "You're a sadistic bastard."

"And you're going to-" A knock at the door interrupted Inuyasha. "-make sure you wash off the smell of my load from your face, slut."

Inuyasha quickly stepped out into the living room, turning off the TV and disconnecting his phone's bluetooth connection, successfully hiding the pictures. Opening the door, Inuyasha invited Kouga inside.

"Hey bro!" A series of ritualistic handshakes and hugs passed before Inuyasha stepped back.

"Where's Kikyo and Kagome?" Kouga asked, looking around in confusion.

"Kiki's getting dinner, and Kagome is just freshening up." In his pocket, Inuysaha clicked the vibrator on for a good fifteen seconds at maximum setting before clicking it off again. As Kagome was scrubbing her face, she jumped and bite her hand to hold back her screams and moans as the damned toy caused immense pleasure. After it finally got turned off, Kagome marched into the living room and glared at Inuyasha. Walking up to Kouga, she hesitated before hugging him, suddenly feeling dirty once more. When Kagome felt Inuyasha flick the vibrator on again, she groaned silently and knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Annnnnd tada! I wasn't sure where to quite leave it off, sorry this was actually shorter then planned (but still longer then chapter one)

So comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
